1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating a watch case and more particularly to a method for uniting a bezel with a watch body.
2. Prior Art
There have been known a number of methods of fabricating a watch case. Those methods may use adhesives, snap fastening or synthetic resin and the like. A choice among those methods is made based on the type of a watch to best suit its demand. Therefore, each one of those methods has been used to an extent. However, close examination of the above-mentioned methods shows that they fail in some respects to meet the demands created by the recent diversification of design in the watch case typically with a thinner dimension. Specifically, since adhesives are suited to fasten two parts together in a small space, a method using adhesives appears to satisfy the present day demands. However, since the parts are fastened together in a small space, the adhesive joining must be carefully performed in order to guarantee the air-tight integrity of the watch case. If this is neglected, it may not be possible to obtain a sufficient adhesive force, not to mention the fact that the water resistance of the watch case is damaged. Snap fastening structures are widely used for fastening watch case backs. Because of difficulties in finishing the parts with a snap fastener, however, the variation of design is limited. As a result of recent advances in finishing techniques, methods in which synthetic resin is pressure injected are now used widely in thin watch cases and watch cases of unique design. However, this method still has not completely satisfied the present demands created by the thin type and diversification of watch case designs.